Bora
|Date of death = Age 750 (revived) Age 774 (revived) |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Address = Sacred Land of Korin |FamConnect = Unnamed wife or daughter-in-law Upa (son) Unnamed child or grandson }} Bora is a tall, muscular man who resides in the Sacred Land of Korin with his son Upa, in a tepe at the base of the Korin Tower. Biography Dragon Ball Battling against the Red Ribbon Army & Death Bora became a target for the Red Ribbon Army when he found the four star Dragon Ball fall from an erupting volcano while protecting his son Upa from the falling rocks. Later, Captain Yellow and his troops interrogated Bora for the Dragon Ball. When Bora refuses to give it, Yellow and his men try to kill him to get the ball, but were defeated by Bora alone because the bullets from their guns had no effect on him. With only Captain Yellow left, Upa was captured by Yellow, who threatened to throw him off a plane if he did not surrender the ball. Bora, in fear of danger of his son falling, agrees to give the ball. Straight after however, Goku shows up and defeats Yellow, saving Upa in which Bora to happily rewarded Goku with the four star Dragon Ball, since Goku's reasons for having it were pure. After talking with Goku for a while, an assassin named Mercenary Tao came to kill Goku, Bora interfered and tried to take on Tao, but was easily killed by the mercenary when he was thrown in the air and impaled by his own spear, with his son in complete heartbreak. Goku avenged Bora by climbing Korin Tower, defeating Tao and taking down the entire Red Ribbon Army at their Headquarters. Bora was wished back to life by Shenron after Goku located the final Dragon Ball by defeating Fortuneteller Baba's warriors. King Piccolo Saga In his next appearance, Bora assists Goku once more by throwing Yajirobe (with an injured Goku on his back after his beating by King Piccolo) up Korin Tower. ''Mystical Adventure'' Bora also appears in Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, where he and Upa attempt to protect a Dragon Ball from General Tao. Later, during Chiaotzu's Tournament, Bora defeats Yamcha and fights Tao. He is flung by Tao into a spear held by a statue. Bora is revived at the end of the film, much like he was in the anime. Dragon Ball Z Bora is later seen early in Dragon Ball Z, when the Z Fighters arrive at Kami's Lookout to train for the forthcoming battle against the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. He later appears with his tribe in the Kid Buu Saga, when he, along with Upa and group, gives energy to Goku for his Super Spirit Bomb. There is also an implication that Bora or Upa has wed and had child, as the woman by his side is holding an infant bearing a striking resemblance to Upa in his childhood. Dragon Ball GT Bora is seen with his son, Upa and the rest of his tribe being transmitted by Super Saiyan 4 Goku to New Planet Plant, before the Earth's impending disaster due to the effects of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Power Bora is considered one of the strongest humans of his time. He is very strong and can survive bullets (they react as if they hit a solid steel surface). Despite being killed by Tao, he is still stronger than others; he defeated Yamcha in the movie Mystical Adventure, though this was partially because Master Roshi distracted Yamcha near the end allowing Bora to land a mighty punch. Video game appearances Bora appears with the same role he has in the manga/anime in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Bora also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In this video game, it is stated that he is the chief of the village at the bottom of the Korin Tower. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Banjō Ginga *Harmony Gold Dub (Movie 3): Bob Papenbrook *FUNimation Dub: Dameon Clarke *Brazilian Dub: Alexandre Marconatto (DB), Afonso Amajones (DBZ) Trivia *Bora is the first known character in the entire series to be brought back to life with the Dragon Balls. *Bora is one of the few characters whose death is not censored in the edited version of the episode where it occurs, but also in all subsequent edited episodes leading to his revival. *In episode 78 of Dragon Ball entitled "The Eternal Dragon Rises", while Shenron is coming out of the Dragon Balls, there is a close-up of a drawing on Korin Tower, that shows the face of an Indian. It changes into a face that looks much like Bora in the lightning. *After Bora was brought back to life, he vowed to find a way to someday thank Goku. This is done in Dragon Ball Z when Bora convinces his people to give their energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb to beat Kid Buu. Gallery